Re-make
This section contains some prominent and/or interesting examples of remakes - both professional and amateur, ranging from shot-for-shot remakes through to 'inspired-by' take-offs. Examples of shot-for-shot remakes include the amateur version of Raiders of the Lost Ark, remade shot-for-shot by teens, as well as the low-budget take-off of The Matrix produced by students at the University of Sao Paulo. A Hollywood equivalent is Psycho, the movie directed in 1960 by Alfred Hitchcock, which was re-made again by Gus Van Sant in 1998. It was the exact same movie, made again sequence by sequence with new actors. Looser remakes include the remade video of the 1980s Live Aid charity song "We Are The World", re-recorded in a new arrangement with new starts for the 2010 Haiti earthquake appeal. A Hollywood equivalent is the 2003 American remake of the 1969 British mini-caper movie The Italian Job - as can be seen from its trailer and the trailer for the 1960s original film, the settings and plots are very different, although the focus on stunts involving Mini cars is retained. Two interestingly different remakes are the English-language versions of Scandinavian crime shows The Killing and Wallander. After both shows were successful in their original formats, they were remade for English-speaking audiences. The Killing was remade by US network AMC, which transferred the setting from Denmark to America and made changes to the characters and overall plot. By contrast, the BBC's adaptation of Wallander was made by the original Swedish producers in Sweden with a British cast, retaining the Swedish setting and translating the original scripts. Zorro is a famous movie in 1975 directed by Duccio Tessari.It is universally regarded as a most successful version of film depicting the story of hero Zorro that he, a governer, fight against bad people wearing a mask at night.This epic emphasized on the spirits of braveness and selfless dedication of this hero.Differently, in 1996,Janpan came up with a new version of Zorro.As a series of animation, it describes the life of young zorro as a plain boy who fights against a cruel and greedy governer.In this animation, it reveals that everyone has a chance to become a hero. Re-Makes are not just confined to film. A Youtube user going by the name Tyrannicon is popular for using the engine of the game Skyrim (made by Bethesda) to create massive battle scenarios of his own design. He then received sponsorship and began to remake battle scenes from famous movies. Below you can see an example of his work where the main battle scenes from the film '300' (directed by Zack Snyder) were recreated entirly within the Skyrim game engine, using a combination of original and new audio. It is also interesting to know that he also gives credit to other coders for the production, as he had to use modifications (MODS) to his game to recreate the scenario, such as one that inserted Spartan character models, or another one that allowed people to throw spears. (Please add more examples to the table and reference them in the text!) Journey to the West (Chinese Versions and Japanese Versions) By Sai Luo Pride and Prejudice （1980 VS 1995） The concept of remake is kind of producing the new version of the story. In the new version story discourse, which is the remaked one, the story is still the same, however, the presentation type is obviously different. Let us take the novel remaking for example. One novel named Game of Thrones ''was quite popular in Western countries, then someone decide to make it in TV series, and this is the remaking of the original story idea. Thanks to the TV series version of the story, more person are interested in ''Game of Thrones. However, the limitation of remaking is it could hardly maintain the original version's author's idea, as we all know, books allow us to have our own thinking, the TV only allow us to accept what it shows to us. Baldur's Gate Enhanced Edition, a role-playing video game, is a re-make game of Baldur's Gate which was developed by Biowear and published in 1998. Another recent example of a remake, the film Point Break was remade into a theatre show. http://theater.nytimes.com/2013/08/10/theater/a-remake-so-bad-its-outright-homage.html Category:Harry Potter/Friday